A Segunda Guerra
by J.R. Moody
Summary: Sera q tudo acaba, quando pensamos que acaba ?
1. Capitulo 1

Antes de mais nada, quer avisar que essa fic NÃO ESTA BLOGADA, por favor se tiver erros de português não reparem

_Capitulo 1: Uma Reunião Inesperada_

Era uma noite muito agradável, a família Potter estava reunida, Thiago estava na sala com sua esposa Lílian e seu filho de um aninho chamado Harry, os potter viviam felizes sem incomodar ninguém, é o que eles pensavam...

            Thiago e Lílian Potter estavam sentados no sofá da sala discutindo o futuro do filho, Lilian queria que ele fosse professor em Hogwarts, mas Thiago não, ele dizia que a futura profissão do filho seria auror, o filho seria um grande auror, melhor do que Moody.

-Impossível- disse Lílian – Moody é o melhor e é impossível alguém ser melhor que ele, e ser Auror é muito perigoso, por isso o menino vai ser Professor e se tudo correr bem na vida do menino vai ser um grande professor de transformações...

- Não o menino tem duas profissões maravilhosas pela frente, ou vai ser um ótimo jogador de quadribol que nem o pai ou vai ser um grande auror pra cuidar bem do mundo bruxo...- retrucou o pai de harry

- QUEM VAI DECIDIR ISSO É O MENINO - falou o casal em coro, e depois caíram em gargalhadas, quando de repente...

BAAANG

A porta da casa dos Potter foi escancarada, entrando por ela uma figura estranha, de cabelos negros e pele muito pálida, olhos com um olhar frio e malicioso, um sorriso em sua boca fina, e uma voz fria e arrastada dizia:

- Então é aqui o esconderijo Potter...

- Como você descobriu esse lugar criatura das trevas e quem lhe contou – perguntou o Sr. Potter.

- Quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu,  Potter, Cadê a Criança? 

- O que você quer com Harry?

- Mata-lo.

- Nunca, Você nunca tocará no meu filho, 

- Saia da frente Potter não quer morrer agora quer?

- Já disse q nunca tocará nele, Lílian Saia daqui e leve a criança com você.

Mal deu tempo pra falar isso quando...

- AVADA KADAVRA – gritou o estranho

Um relâmpago verde cortou a sala até o peito do dono da casa... a Sra. Potter gritava em vão:

- Não Thiago NÂO

Mas Infelizmente o seu marido já estava morto, agora era só ela que coisa horrível, O Lord das trevas matou seu marido e logo mataria ela também, abraçou Harry com todo amor e carinho que tinha no coração, Harry estava achando tudo muito estranho.

-Me Entregue ele Lílian não quero mata-la.

-Você nunca o terá Voldemort – respondeu a Sra. Potter com desprezo pelo homem.

Harry olhou para mãe e viu ela gritando e chorando, mas ele não estava entendendo nada...

Quando a mãe gritou pela ultima vez:

- Não mate o harry pelo amor de Deus, ele não o fez nada, deixe-o viver, por favor.

- Você que dizer ele AINDA não fez nada. – respondeu Voldemort – me de a criança ou se não vou ter de mata-la também

- Então me mate

E pela segunda vez ele gritou e pela segunda vez o mesmo raio verde saiu da ponta de sua varinha, mas dessa vez em direção ao peito da mãe.

Agora era só ele e nada ele podia fazer, quando de repente viu aquele rosto maldoso mais de perto, e o homem Gritou na sua frente...

-AVADA KADAVRA

Harry levantou assustado e suado, aquele sonho de novo, será que ia lhe perseguir pro resto da vida? Ele tem esse sonho desde que descobriu como seus pais tinham morrido, Harry tem 23 anos agora, trabalha como auror para o ministério, o único que pode ser comparado com o mestre Moody, desde que se formou pegou dezenas de bruxos das trevas desde comensais da morte, à bruxos que matam em nome de Voldemort, muitos querem se vingar de Harry por ter matado o Lorde quando ainda tinha 18 anos.

Harry se lembra bem daquele dia, era uma noite chuvosa, quando descobriu uma reunião de comensais da morte e mais o seu grão-mestre, Voldemort, Harry chamou quase todos os aurores pra ajudar, era uma luta desigual eram 3 aurores para um comensal e Harry antes de sair pra batalha deixou bem claro:

-VOLDEMORT É MEU.

Foi uma luta difícil onde morreu um amigo seu, Ernesto Moody, sobrinho de seu professor e ídolo Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody, Harry vingou a morte de seu amigo logo que destruiu Voldemort em uma briga que destruiu praticamente o cemitério de Londres inteiro.

Mas valeu a pena...

Quando Harry saiu desses pensamentos descobriu que já era 10:00 da manha e estava mais do que atrasado para o trabalho, vestiu sua roupa jogou sua capa por cima, lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes, e desaparatou para o ministério, aparatou em sua sala deu de cara com o ministro da magia, Artur Weasley.

- Bonito heim rapaz, eu que pensava que o seu horário de trabalho era as 8:00, mas tenho que me lembrar disso quando acertarmos o salário...

- Tenho uma boa explicação pra isso Sr. Waesley.

- Como sempre, mas agora não é hora pra explicações, e também não quero brigar com você meu filho, eu vim aqui pra dizer q eu estamos em grandes apuros.

-Como sempre, mas o que ouve dessa vez? 

-Uma catástrofe, você sabe como os dementadores há muitos anos atrás eram com aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado? Então eles ouviram que ele voltou e ficaram com medo do que faria, e decidiram soltar os comensais que ainda estavam lúcidos, muito poucos, por sinal, mas entre eles, Os malfoy's , os Crabe e os Goyle, achu que você lembra dos filhos deles, estudaram com você em hogwarts.

-Sim lembro mas... o senhor acha que... eles querem vingança ?

-Com certeza.

- E o senhor acha que eu consigo vence-los?

-Sozinho? Nunca, ta certo não é a mesma quantidade de antes, mas são nove e os malfoy estão juntos de novo, acho que você conhece a todos eles muitos bem e sabe que são muito poderosos.

-Sim, claro que sei, por causa deles, perdi um dos meus melhores amigos, Remo Lupim morreu na mão daqueles racistas miseráveis, só porque era um lobisomem... Mas agora eu posso me vingar de Draco por ele ter feito Remo sofrer tanto

-Não se precipite Harry, Azkaban os deixou mais nervosos, e pelo jeito mais vingativos que nunca, você terá que ter alguém pra lhe ajudar.

-O senhor indica alguém?

-Claro. Rony e Neville, se você quiser levar a Gina também...

-Claro que não, O senhor sabe que eu nunca botaria Gina em uma situação dessas, é muito perigoso.

-Sei que você é apaixonado por ela, tanto quanto ela por você, mas Gina não é tão frágil quanto antigamente, você precisa saber que ela é mais forte do que muitos aurores que se vê por aí, sem falar que ela também é uma ótima duelista.

-Sei disso mais não quero perder mais ninguém querido, perdi meus pais com 1 ano de idade, meu padrinho com 15 meus tios e um monte de amigos na ultima guerra, agora eu não quero perder minha esposa nessa besteira...

-Já disse pra não tratar isso como uma besteira, Harry, os Malfoy estão furiosos, e agora com Draco adulto e Lucio velho e sábio não queremos arriscar nosso melhor auror, você precisa da melhor equipe, e você sabe que toda equipe precisa de um curandeiro...

-Não, o senhor não esta pensando em mandar comigo...

-Sim Harry é a melhor que temos, ou você prefere levar Luna Lovegood com vocês...

-Isso não, por favor, mas o senhor já sabe quem vai mandar comigo...

-Já, o seu grupo dessa vez fui eu quem decidiu, e não quero reclamações Harry, eu fiz isso para seu próprio bem...

-Mas...

-Nada de mais, vai com você: Ronald e Virginia Weasley, Neville Longbotton, Lino Jordan e... Hermione Granger...

-AAAHHH, por favor, Sr. Weasley, Hermione, não tem ninguém melhor?

-Você sabe que ela é a melhor, mais se você não quiser já lhe disse, leve a Srta. Lovegood...

-OK, ok eu levo a Granger, mas mudando de assunto, alem de nossas varinhas tem como levar algumas armas e armaduras?

-Se você quiser eu posso conseguir isso pra você com Hagrid.

-Claro, quero espadas, arcos e flechas, armaduras muito potentes, se puder passar pelas mãos de Dumbledore eu ficaria grato... mas eu também queria bestas de mão... só isso... o Sr. acha muito?

-Acho que sim... ou você quer uma de cada?

-Deixa eu ver cinco armaduras, uma besta de mão pra Gina, uma espada pra mim e uma pro Lino, e um arco e flecha pro Neville, quem sabe um pro Rony também...

-Harry você esta esquecendo de uma pessoa... 

-Quem? Ah sim... vê um canivete de madeira e uma blusa de ceda pra ela...

-HARRY. Estamos falando sério, pra Sra. Granger acho que nada mais que uma mala com uma grande quantidade de ervas e uma outra com ingredientes pra poções, mais um caldeirão esta bom... ah sim e uma armadura também.

-OK, o senhor que sabe o que é melhor pra Granger.

- Lhe entregarei tudo amanha Potter, e não quero falha, eu fiz o melhor grupo pra você e não quero me decepcionar.

-Dependendo de mim não irá senhor.

-Por isso que lhe considero um filho Potter, você me orgulha...-Disse o Sr. Weasley – Ah Harry mais uma coisinha, Molly lhe mandou um abraço.


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Capitulo 2: Preparação para a guerra_**

Naquele dia da reunião com o Sr. Weasley, Harry ficou bolando planos e estratégias para capturar os comensais que haviam escapado, mas ele estava muito cansado naquele dia, já eram 21:30 era hora de voltar pra casa, será que Gina já havia chego em casa, em todo caso já é hora de ir...

Pensando assim Harry desaparatou rumo a sua casa em Londres na rua Baker Street (uma rua de trouxas, mas muito boa de se morar), assim que aparatou na sua casa, ficou impressionado com o que viu. Uma mesa cheia de comida com algumas velas, e sentada a uma ponta de uma mesa para 4 pessoas havia uma linda mulher, com os cabelos muito ruivos e olhos cor de chocolate, era sua esposa Gina Weasley.

-Gina o que é isso? – Perguntou Harry

-Eu saí mais cedo do trabalho e resolvi fazer uma surpresa, eu soube a nossa situação e resolvi que tinha q aliviar seu stress, mas pelo jeito você não gostou muito...

-Não de jeito nenhum isso é maravilhoso, é a oportunidade perfeita pra conversarmos sobre tudo isso...

-HARRY, você ta pensando em trabalho em uma ocasião dessas?

-Desculpa querida, é só preocupação...

-OK... mas, também quero conversar sobre o trabalho, e quem sabe depois do jantar...

- "TIMO...nem sei se eu vou conseguir falar de trabalho agora...

-Harry deixe de ser palhaço e fale sério... Qual a nossa situação? O que nós temos, e o que vamos fazer? 

-Nós temos o suficiente pra pegar uns 15 comensais...temos armas, armaduras e nossas varinhas, temos um grupo quase perfeito... Eu, você, Rony, Neville, Lino e... Infelizmente Granger

-Harry porque essa cisma com a Hermione?

-Eu tenho meus motivos, querida...

-Ok, sei lá o que seja o importante é que temos o grupo perfeito... Mas... Contra quem vamos lutar...

-Três famílias de comensais, os Crabe, Os Goyle e... Os Malfoy.

-Os Malfoy...? Como eles escaparam, se ainda fosse só aqueles bestas era fácil, mas os malfoy? O que aqueles bestas de capuz estavam pensando quando os deixaram escapar... Nunca ninguém, alem de seu falecido padrinho, escapou de azkaban... Porque eles deixaram esses escapar?

-Medo querida, ouviram falar que Voldemort tinha escapado, e você sabe como eles eram com o Lorde, e não foi só o meu padrinho que fugiu.. Rabicho também conseguiu.

-Ah, Harry to falando de gente importante, Pedro não é nada... é um comensal idiota, não tem poder nem pra conjurar um saquinho de pão...

-Mesmo assim querida, eu sei do que ele é capaz, se não fosse por esse idiota, Cedrico estaria vivo...

-Harry você ainda se martela com isso, isso é passado, tente esquecer...

-Não da pra esquecer a morte de um amigo na sua frente...

-Ok voltando ao assunto... Que armas temos?

-Ah, eu e Lino vamos usar espadas, você sabe que ele é ótimo com espadas, Rony e Neville usarão arco e flechas... Rony e Neville são os melhores atiradores de flechas no Mundo bruxo... e para minha querida esposa, pedi uma besta de mão... Você é muito boa no gatilho... O que você acha... Ah, esqueci e pra curandeiro eu deixei na mão do seu pai...

-"timo, mas... Onde vamos conseguir isso tudo?

-Rubeo Hagrid o melhor armeiro da Inglaterra, e da Europa... e pedi para seu pai que elas passem pelas mãos de Dumbledore, ele sabe o que vai fazer, e acho que se for pra Dumbledore, Minerva, Flitwick e Moody também vão ver... e se essas pessoas usarem um pouco de magia nas armas vamos ficar indestrutíveis.

-Sabe de uma coisa, querido... Eu acho que você cometeu um grande erro em não ter desintegrado o corpo de Você-Sabe-Quem mas se eu não me engano na mesma hora que você usou aquele feitiço horrível que matou seus pais ele também morreu... e dessa vez pra sempre, ou não?

-Claro que morreu querida... Eu usei Avada Kedavra, a isso só eu sobrevivi... e creio q eu seja o único graças a deus...

-Não sei querido... Toda cautela é pouco... Mas não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora, vamos dormir e descansar porque amanhã será um dia muito complicado...

-Mas você não disse que...

-Nada disso, temos que descansar...

No outro dia quando acordou desesperado com o mesmo sonho de sempre... olhou pro lado... Gina já havia saído como sempre, seu horário é mais cedo que o de harry, ele olhou pro relógio ainda eram 8:00 horas. Deu tempo pra um bom banho gelado e tomar um bom café...

Quando aparatou viu coisas maravilhosas em seu escritório... Espadas lindas como aquela que ele usou na segunda série em Hogwarts, arcos da melhor madeira encontrada na floresta bruxa da escola de Hogwarts com flechas de metal com pontas de ouro, uma besta de ferro com detalhes de ouro, que saia flechas mágicas de puro aço, armaduras lindas... era do tipo de uma roupa prateada de ceda impenetrável, feita por hagrid, e com o uso da magia de Dumbledore ficaram ainda mais leves e mais fortes... seis varinhas que harry percebeu que eram as suas próprias... e provavelmente foram reavaliadas pelo Sr. Olivaras Jr.o filho do artesão que fabricou sua varinha, ele era tão bom quanto, ou melhor q o pai...

Do nada, quando olhou para o lado viu a sua equipe e mais duas pessoas ali... estavam todos maravilhados com os equipamentos... os melhores aurores... todos trabalhando juntos de novo... Harry ficou maravilhado viu Rony e Gina com os cabelos muito ruivos olhando maravilhado para as armas... Lino e Neville também babavam pelas armaduras... e Hermione já estava com as suas maletas e livros... com os óculos quadrados na ponta do nariz e um coque bem apertado na nuca... lendo o manual de tudo que tinha e preparando poções e remédios...  Do outro lado de sua sala estava o Ministro Sr. Weasley e...

- Hagrid que surpresa agradável... Eu estava com muitas saudades de você – Saldou Harry... - mas o que devemos a honra de sua visita... Veio mostrar como usar as armas... isso já sabemos – e deu risada de sua própria piada...

Hagrid e os outros também riram... Mas o gigante falou em seguida:

-Não só vim dizer que eu vou junto.

Todos na sala, com exceção do ministro, olharam espantados... Ter do lado um gigante de mais ou menos 2,50m de altura seria fabuloso...mas Harry não conseguiu imaginar o amigo com uma daquelas roupinhas apertadas prateadas... e perguntou...

-com que arma e armadura você vai?

- Eu tenho minhas próprias coisas... nos encontramos hoje a tarde.. pelo que sei, já nos deram uma informação de onde os comensais estarão hoje a tarde... não falharemos nessa, não é senhor ministro...

-Claro que não... com você do nosso lado hagrid... impossível de dar algo errado- orgulhou-se o ministro...


	3. Capitulo 3

**_Capitulo 3: Inicio da guerra_**

Assim que acabou a reunião com o grupo de aurores... o ministro chamou Harry... e disse que era pra ele estar em um local próximo ao novo cemitério de Londres... as 10 da noite...

Assim como tinha combinado... Harry estava no local as 10:00 da noite em ponto e ali começou a aparatar Gina, Rony, Neville, Hermione, e Por ultimo Lino... Das sombras daquele lugar saiu uma coisa Gigante... Logo Harry percebeu ser o amigo Hagrid.

Hagrid Estava com uma armadura medieval fantástica... certamente feita por ele mesmo sobre sua própria medida... e atrás do amigo viu a sombra de outra coisa... que tinha mais ou menos o tamanho de um adulto normal... Aquilo estava pendurado em suas costas, então Harry percebeu que não era nada mais do que um Machado de duas mãos... feito por Hagrid também.

-Estamos todos aí?- pergunta o gigante

-Sim – responde o líder do grupo, Harry

-Estão todos equipados?

-Sim - respondeu todos em coro.

-Precisamos que alguém vá à frente... e dar um sinal, alguém aqui sabe imitar um gato?

-Deixe comigo... - falou Hermione, falando isso se tranformou em um gato prateado com a marca dos óculos quadrados...

-Mie duas vezes seguida para irmos atacar... Assim que você miar volte pra cá e comece a preparar poções... de cura e de reanimação... Agora vá.

Ao terminar de falar o gato saiu correndo...não demorou muito e: 

-Miau-miau...

- é o sinal... vamos! -Brandiu Harry.

Ao terminar a frase saíram na calada com passos muito silenciosos e segurando a respiração... em uma mão a arma e na outra a varinha. Quando estavam indo, o gato se transformou em Hermione e disse algo no ouvido de hagrid...

-Eles já estão aqui a algum tempo falou hagrid... Devem estar tramando alguma coisa... Vamos! Todo cuidado é pouco...

Quando entraram no cemitério se depararam com uma coisa que fez todos gritarem... Era ele De novo... Ninguém acreditou no que viu, não era possível... Ele novamente... Não... Harry não tava preparado pra isso de novo... Voldemort esta vivo novamente... Mas como?

Então Harry olhou para os lados e viu os Dez... DEZ como dez... não pode ser eram nove... e viu A família Crabe, Goyle, Malfoy e ele novamente sem a outra mão... Rabicho ajudou voldemort a voltar NOVAMENTE... a mesma história, mas dessa vez não doía sua cicatriz, por que será... e quando olhou viu uma cena horrível... um de seus amigos do ministério jogado ao chão com  um grande corte na garganta... certamente usaram seu sangue... quando voltou o olhar para voldemort viu uma cicatriz de um raio um pouco abaixo do olho do homem... ali onde ele acertou o feitiço que teria de mata-lo... o feitiço não o matou... mas também não voltou a harry... que coisa estranha... quem será que fez um feitiço tão poderoso pra não mata-lo? O mesmo feitiço que sua mãe fez pra salvar sua vida!

Foi então que ele notou que quem fez aquilo foi....

-Rabicho... 

-Sim, Potter... eu tenho uma adoração maior do que todos pensam pelo mestre... e sei que o Lorde vai me retribuir isso assim que mata-lo.. não é mestre... não é mi Lorde.

-Sim rabicho você será recompensado... por enquanto só lhe darei uma mão nova... mas, mais tarde você terá o que merece, eu JURO, mas agora tenho que acertar algumas coisas com Potter, pois ele pensa que essas roupas ridículas e essas arminhas idiotas vão nos matar... e os comensais explodiram em risadas...

-Veremos... vou lhe matar como da ultima vez Voldemort...

-Como se atreve a falar meu nome como se fosse qualquer um...

-Você é qualquer um

-Moleque atrevido... como ousa... 

-Cale-se e morra... digo... cale-se e Lute, e como você está sem armas também não vou usar a minha agora... só no final pra enfia-la goela a baixo.

-Veremos...- falando isso pegou a varinha e gritou – AVADAA...

-Expelliarmus – retrucou Harry – a não deu tempo

-engano seu... falou uma voz a seu ouvido, quando olhou para o lado viu Voldemort...

Harry desaparatou para longe, longe o suficiente para ver e não ser visto, foi o que ele achou, ali ele viu voldemort procurando ele, e viu também os malfoys brigando com Gina, era uma luta desigual, mas gina estava muito bem, deixou a arma pendurada nas costas e lutava bravamente com sua varinha...Lino ricocheteava os feitiços com a espada, Rony atirava as flechas com precisão assim como Neville, pelo jeito eles acharam que o alvo principal era o braço dos adversários, pois os pais e mães dos crabe e goyle estavam com os braços sangrando e as mãos mutiladas, assim seria impossível de usar a varinha... "Boa estratégia Rony" pensou Harry, mas ainda tinha aquelas gárgulas idiotas com cérebro de minhoca para derrotar, Vicente Crabe e Gregório Goyle pareciam duas montanhas humanas, mas um deles era o mais forte, e por cima tinha um pouco de inteligência, aquele Harry soube na hora que era Goyle, e viu Rony e Neville contra ele, e Lino lutava bravamente contra Crabe, agora só tinha a família malfoy, (só Lucio e Draco, pois a Sra. Malfoy já estava provavelmente estuporada) E voldemort estava caçando harry, então Harry decidiu que não podia mais ficar ali...e aparatou...

-Estou aqui Voldemort! – anunciou Harry

-Han?!

-ESTUPEFAÇA!- gritou harry e na mesma hora um jato de luz branca saiu de sua varinha e foi direto no peito de voldemort...  e foi ajudar gina

Se tinha alguém que Harry desprezava tanto quanto Voldemort era os malfoy, mas isso não era hora para desprezo e sim para raiva e ódio, harry pegou sua espada em uma mão e sua varinha em outra, em movimentos muito rápido cortou o rosto de Sr. Malfoy fundo o sufuciente para uma cicatriz, e logo em seguida cortou a mão da varinha, Lucio caiu no chão praguejando Harry olhou para o lado e viu o amigo Lino estuporado... felizmente Crabe estava de costas para ele, emtão gritou...

- FURNUNCULOS – e em seguida – PETRIFICO TOTALUS- Crabe caiu duro no chão como uma pedra. Em seguida Harry chamou hermione:

- Granger, venha cá e ajude Lino, depois ajude Gina que ela também não está bem.

-Sim Harry!

Gina estava caída tão petrificada quanto Crabe. Bem... agora era só eles... Harry e Draco... de novo... frente a frente, mal sabia eles que agora pela ultima vez, sem olhar pro lado (pois já sabia q agora era só eles dois, rony e neville tinham derrotado goyle com uma combinação de dois feitiços...) Harry ordenou:

-Tire todos daqui, e cuide do corpo de Voldemort... amarre-o e quebre a varinha dele...e procure Hagrid... Onde será que ele se enfiou?

-Deixe conosco Harry

-Agora é eu e você malfoy, está pronto para a ultima batalha, porque agora só acaba quando um de nós morrer!

-Acho que não potter você acha que está tudo terminado ? creio que não se você olhar bem... somente o Lorde das trevas esta em situação critica... fora isso estamos todos muito bem...

Harry olhou em volta e viu que era verdade, mas como seria possível, ele mesmo tinha os derrotado, será que?

- RONY, SEGURE A GRANGER, ELA É UMA TRAIDORA... -no mesmo momento um raio de luz invadiu o cemitério, Harry conhecia muito bem aquela luz, a cavalaria havia chegado, estavam uma parte da ordem ali, a família Weasley com exceção de Percy, que havia traído o pai há muitos anos, mas estavam, Carlinhos, Gui, Fred e Jorge, estavam também outros da ordem mais três homens a frente, não era ninguém mais do que Alvo Dumbledore, Hagrid (que provavelmente foi chamar reforço pois viu o Lorde das trevas ressuscitado) e... (Harry não acreditou) Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody.

Harry sorriu para Dumbledore e apontou com a cabeça o lugar onde estaria Voldemort, e o resto da ordem se distribuiu muito bem... Conseguiram pegar todos... Mas harry estava concentrado em Draco... 


	4. Capitulo 4

                        Capitulo 4: O Fim da Guerra 

-Chegou a hora de me vingar pelo meu padrinho, Homem asqueroso, nojento, idiota, orgulhoso, é a hora de você pagar por tudo que você fez –  Falou Harry

Com risadas debochadas que Harry já conhecia de muitos anos a trás, draco ergueu sua varinha e gritou... 

-CRUCIUS

-IMPEDIMENTA- revidou Harry – que foi... achou muito rápido... alias... você só sabe lutar assim ou sabe manipular uma espada também?

-Com você luto de quaquer jeito e Ganho.

-Prove, lute como um homem pegue uma espada, vamos... – Harry sabia que Draco era orgulhoso e nunca mexeu em uma arma a não ser sua varinha.

-Como quiser Potter. 

Harry deu um sorriso deu uma espada velha para draco e começou a lutar, claro que era uma luta cômica, pois Draco nunca tinha lutado com espada, e harry só estava brincando, foi quando draco cometeu o maior erro.

-Ei Potter, sangue ruim, pensa que eu não sei q a sua mamãezinha era uma sangue ruim nojenta? Eu sei de tudo da sua vida potter, inclusive que você é meio trouxa, por parte de mãe... 

Sem terminar de dizer isso draco já estava com sua espada quebrada e com a garganta encostada na ponta da espada de Harry...

-Use uma maldição imperdoável contra ele... eu permito você a fazer isso jovem!- falou uma voz, rouca e velha ao seu lado, era de... MOODY...

Draco implorou pela ultima vez a sua vida... 

-Não Harry não faça o que esse velho maluco diz... Poupe minha vida, desgraçado...

Velho maluco? Não devia ter chamado assim agora ele ia sofrer por ter xingado seu velho amigo moody e sua mãe... quando foi se dar conta do que ia fazer... harry já estava gritando...

-CRUCIUS!...

Uma cena horrível, ver draco se contorcendo daquele jeito no chão, era horrível mas ao mesmo tempo prazerosa, harry não queria saber de mais nada, já que havia matado seu inimigo principal, Dumbledore e Moody estavam ali para dar um jeito em Voldemort, harry já havia vingado a morte de seus pais algumas vezes contra voldemort... agora deixou tudo correr quando escutou uma voz arrastada e fria na sua nuca...

-ESTUPORE...


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: Pós Guerra 

Acordou mais não conseguiu abrir os olhos uma grande dor de cabeça estava tomando conta dele... Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos viu-se em uma sala branca como um hospital... Sabia onde estava, mas porque não estava enxergando direito? Foi quando percebeu que não tinha mais seus óculos, virou então e pôs os óculos no rosto... a primeira visão que teve foi Gina do seu lado cochilando e em seguida uma voz do seu outro lado, uma voz conhecida, Moody estava ali, na sua sala, MODDY ele não acreditou...

-Ela ama mesmo você, ficou aqui a semana inteira tomando conta de você.

-Moody, que prazer...

-Fique onde está moleque... Você esta quase morto, bem você lutou bravamente... digo quase, porque Draco Malfoy era tão ruim em espadas quanto Neville em poções na época de escola, mas disseram que foi muito esperto enquanto lutou com Voldemort, eu queria lhe entrgar algumas coisas...

- o que você quer me entregar... Falando nisso onde está minha varinha, como esta Rony, Lino, Neville, como está Gina, o que fizeram com Grager (aquela traidora)???

-Calma garoto, uma pergunta de cada vez...- riu-se Moody- Na verdade quem devia estar aqui para responder era o Dumbledore, mas ele está ocupado decidindo o futuro de Voldemort, seus amigos estão bem, com exceção de Neville que esta hospitalizado, coitado tomara que não leve o mesmo destino que os pais, eles também era ótimos aurores, mas acho que com bruxaria avançada eles conseguem salva-lo, porque afinal ele faz parte do grupo de extermínio mais famoso da História, e quanto a senhorita Granger, ela era realmente uma traidora, ela fez poções e remédios para os comensais, e eu que pensava que meu olho via tudo...ah e tem uma medalha de honra esperando para ser posta em seu novo uniforme...

-Novo Uniforme? Pra que eu quero um uniforme novo? É só eu arrumar aquele, gina sabe usar magia pra essas coisas, e se não souber a Sra. Weasley sabe...

-Cala a boca moleque, deixa eu falar... agora você é o responsável pelo departamento de aurores, na verdade queriam botar você como responsável do departamento de defesa contra a magia negra, mas achei melhor você ficar aqui mesmo, onde você é o melhor. Sabe garoto, admiro muito você, pois é um ótimo jogador de Quadribol, um ótimo auror, uma pessoa fantástica, e sabe ser um bom homem de família, eu era assim também, mas voldemort acabou com minha família, é muito difícil eu falar sobre isso com alguém... mas acho que você me entende...

Harry ficou sem palavras, Moody, olho-tonto moody, estava contando algo pessoal para ele, e por cima, disse que o admira... quando Harry acordou de sues pensamentos se preocupou com a realidade...

-Voldemort estava vivo esse tempo todo?

-Creio q não esse tempo todo, mas um bom tempo, e antes que você pergunte... Draco Malfoy está mau... muito mau, você fez o que eu faria, muito bom... Crucius velha magia boa... e sem falar que ele pirou de vez... e tá falando tudo sobre os comensais... e pelo que parece... voldemort tem um filho, Tom Servollo Riddle Jr. Ele não para de repetir... "_Vold Jr. Vai vir te pegar potter_!", mas achamos que ele esta delirando por causa do feitiço muito poderoso que você usou...e hagrid deu de presente as armas, pode ficar com elas e guardar pra próxima... estão todos orgulhosos, bem vou sair que sua esposa está acordando, fiquem a vontade...

-OK, Sr. Moody, muito obrigado por tudo, e... por favor, não espie muito por trás da porta... eu queria conversar em particular com Gina...

Moody ficou vermelho e murmurou um "ok", assim que ele fechou a porta, Gina abriu os seus lindos olhos e harry percebeu uma pequena cicatriz em sua mão...

-Gina você esta bem?

-Harry não se preocupe comigo querido, é você quem tem que tomar cuidado, você quem se machucou de verdade, eu só levei uns aranhões e quanto a granger...

-Eu já sei, não precise se desculpar, a culpa não é sua... eu sempre desconfiei dela, uma vez vi ela aos beijos com malfoy, desde então ela virou traidora para mim, mas achava que isso era pessoal, eu que tenho que pedir desculpas por não ter contado antes, mas meu amor... tem uma coisa que você ta me devendo... lembra

-HARRY... não é hora de pensar nessas coisas.

-Desculpe, foi só uma brincadeira

Harry tentou levantar um pouco para sentar na cama, mas sentiu uma grande dor nas costelas, nada que a curandeira que estava cuidando dele fizesse passar com umas ervas, mas falando nisso... 

-Gina, querida, quem é que esta cuidando de mim, qual o curandeiro tomou conta de mim esses dias?

-Dias? Você quer dizer semanas, mas respondendo sua pergunta, Luna lovegood pediu para cuidar do caso assim que você entrou na porta do hospital.

-Luna...?! – decepicionou-se Harry- pelo menos aquela louca ta cuidando bem de mim ?

-Melhor que ninguém, Luna é uma ótima curandeira, apesar de ser um pouco estranha, mas é ótima.

-Bem seja o que deus quiser... e falando nisso...

Entrou na porta uma figura estranha, com ar de paciente, mas na verdade era a "enfermeira" trazendo um caldeirão e uma bandeja com outros produtos...

-Bom dia Harry.

-'Dia Luna... que me traz de bom?

-Além de noticias, nada, a não ser que você considera essas ervas boas...

-Então o que ta esperando... que noticias são essas?

-Você quer a boa ou a ruim?

-Qualquer uma...

-Não qualquer uma não, só tem uma boa ou uma ruim? Qual que você quer...

-Luna fale logo

-Mas qual que você quer... a boa ou a ruim?

-Fale a ruim

-Neville ESTAVA muito ruim...

Um silencio tomou conta da sala...

- O que ta esperando pra dizer a boa...-irritou-se harry

-Ah a boa... é... que nós cuidamos dele e ele esta ótimo...

-Não brinca... só isso eu você tem de noticias?

-Não...

Mais um silencio toma conta da sala...

-Então fala logo Luna.

-Qual você quer primei....

-A ruim..

-Ruim?

-É fala logo a  tragédia dessa vez...

-Não tem ruim... tem uma boa e uma ótima...

-LUNA... pare com isso

-Não posso to misturando as ervas se eu paro estraga a poção...

-OK OK... me fale a boa...

-bem... a noticia ou a erva boa?

- A NOTICIA LUNA - Gritaram harry e gina irritadíssimos

- A noticia boa é que essas ervas vão cura-lo imediatamente... e a ótima é que os Weasley estão preparando uma festa surpresa pra você...

-LUNA CALA A BOCA- gritou Gina – bem amor, é só uma festinha...mas finja que não sabe... mamãe iria ficar decepcionada...

- OK, mas... EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI...- gritou harry...

- já vamos embora meu amor... só tome a erva que luna vai te dar agora...

-erva? Que erva- perguntou-se Luna -  a Você ta falando da poção... pois é....tome a poção que eu preparei... 

Harry teve certeza que aquilo seria um veneno se não estivesse em um hospital... aquela gosma tinha uma aparência familiar... era igual ou pior que a poção polissuco que tomou na segunda série da escola de Hogwarts... mas teve que tomar tudo...

Um calor, uma força, uma energia subiu pelo corpo de Harry, ele se levantou espreguiçou-se e deu um beijo inesperado em Gina... talvez o mais gostoso, carinhoso, e... bem foi o melhor... e deu um beijo na bochecha de Luna que ficou tão vermelha, que parecia um tomate...

Ele conjurou uma roupa de festa. Toda preta, com detalhes verdes para combinar com seus olhos (foi Gina que escolheu na loja), vestiu-se, abraçou Gina e aparatou para a Toca... chegando lá... havia uma grande festa... com TODOS os seus amigos... Harry se emocionou mas de repente,

-SILENCIO POR FAVOR - viu gina subir em cima de uma banqueta de três pernas...- eu quero anunciar uma coisa... por favor... é uma surpresa inesperada para todos, até mesmo para Harry...

            Um grande ar de suspense subiu pela casa e todos começaram a murmurar entre si. Conte logo...Então gina disse uma coisa que mexeu com todos de uma forma inesperada...

-ESTOU GRAVIDA – Disse me voz alta pra sobrepor os murmúrios, e depois se virou para Harry – Harry, vamos ter um bruxinho...

Harry quase desmaiou... e uma explosão de "VIVAS" e Parabéns's tomou conta da Toca

Mal deu tempo de Harry abraçar a esposa quando o sr. Weasley chamou o grupo todo com exceção de gina e falou:

– Harry não é hora de se emocionar... temos um grande problema... Malfoy não estava mentindo, Voldemort tinha um filho... e já fez seguidores... dessa vez mais fortes até mesmo que os malfoy's...

-NÃO, AGORA NÃO... DE NOVO NÃO


End file.
